


I'm The Invisible Man

by acklesaway



Category: Bandom, JONAS RPF, Jonas Brothers, The Academy Is...
Genre: Humor, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-08-22
Updated: 2009-08-22
Packaged: 2017-11-02 06:04:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,489
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/365752
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/acklesaway/pseuds/acklesaway
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>Mike shrugged, and why couldn't Kevin be more like Mike? He could lose his disney status within a set time frame if he could just act like that.</i>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	I'm The Invisible Man

\---

Kevin could tell you first hand what it was like to be compared to your younger brothers. He knows everybody gets compared to their siblings. Why Sue couldn't be more smart like her brother, Brian. Why Terry isn't more pretty like her sister Debbie.

Why Kevin couldn't be more cute like Nick. Or sing like Joe. Or be generally more awesome like Frankie.

Kevin was compared to his brothers _a lot_. And if that wasn't bad enough, he was never taken seriously because he was a Jonas Brother.

Disney and his brothers had ruined his life. Kevin could totally be the bad boy Jonas.

Joe scrunched his nose in distaste. "Dude, no you can't be a bad boy. You would have to get, like, tattoos and piercings." Joe told him.

Kevin shrugged, willing his voice not to get higher. "I could totally pull them off."

Joe gave him a look, and then he gave up and just laughed. Kevin was a little offended, he totally could pull off a tattoo or a piercing. Maybe even both.

Joe stopped laughing for a minute. "You jumped ten feet in the air, when you got pinned in the chest before Prom. You almost didn't _go_ because it hurt."

Kevin remembered that. Vaguely. Vaguely like it was just yesterday.

Kevin scoffed. "Whatever, I just didn't want to go with her."

Joe sighed, and Kevin actually did want to go with her. She was a cheerleader. A family friend, but she was still a cheerleader!

Joe turned to him real quick, and Kevin jumped back a little. Joe smiled, and whatever. Not all bad boys were stealthy. Those were ninja's. And bad boys were not ninja's.

"Swear."

Kevin scrunched his eyebrows together. "Swear what?"

Joe groaned. "You can't be a bad boy if you can't swear."

Kevin snapped his mouth shut. And Joe didn't know anything about Kevin. Kevin could totally swear if he wanted to. It was just that Kevin was so above swearing. Kevin laughed in the face of swearing.

That's how bad he was.

"I just. Disney has ruined my image, alright? I just want a change. I can't be Kevin Jonas forever. I want to be. _Hey, Kev_. That's it. The end."

And Kev sounded a lot cooler than Kevin. If he was still making this awesome persona, it would not contain the word Jonas at all. Kev.

All the cool kids were getting rid of their last names, right?

"You could always get naked. Isn't that what Miley did?"

Kevin frowned at Joe. "I don't think so. And don't let Nick here you say that."

Nick slammed open their hotel room and looked right at Joe. "What did you say? My _Joe's being an asshole_ senses were tingling."

"Does that sense ever shut down?" Joe asked.

That was a good question, Kevin thought. Nick shrugged. "No, the sense just gets stronger or weaker."

Kevin tried to inch himself out of the hotel room slowly. As soon as he reached the door, he opened it and told Nick "Joe was talking about Miley naked." and he fled.

Kevin couldn't help but laugh as he heard Nick's proabably pre-recorded rant about how they were women, and Joe had to respect them, especially Miley because-- and that's when Kevin's eyes glazed over and tried to find an escape.

\---

It was really embarrassing having to be escorted by The Jerry. In public. In a tattoo parlour, no less. It was like Kevin wasn't old enough to look without someone being there.

He was passed the age, and he could get a tattoo or a piercing if he really wanted to.

But he didn't want to. But the old Kevin didn't matter. _Kev_ wanted a piercing. He was looking at the book at the front desk.

The desk was dirty and grimy and Nick would want to clean it, but Kev felt at home in this atmosphere.

Kevin didn't want an ear tattoo, because those were girls. And the thought of his poor, poor ears being touched was too much to bear. Nipple rings, and rings for...down there...were also out of the question.

He was standing at the book trying to decide which was more badass: a nose ring or a lip ring when he noticed a guy standing next to him.

Kevin looked out of the corner of his eye and this guy wasn't that bad, even if he did look a little more on the axe murderer side of things than he would have hoped. He had long hair, and was wearing a t-shirt with...skinny jeans?

Skinny jeans wouldn't be that bad of an investment, now that Kevin thought about it.

He was quickly interrupted by a stench that was not welcomed by his nose, but wasn't entirely foreign. He smelled like cheap beer.

Kevin stealthily, meaning he jumbled it a lot, and almost broke it, took his phone out to see what the time was.

It was eleven o clock in the morning.

The guy elbowed him, and Kevin froze on the spot. Kevin didn't want to turn to look at him, hoping against hope that he would disappear, but he was Kev now.

Kev turned to look at the guy, and he had this smirk on his face.

"Which two are you choosing from?"

Kev disappeared back into the night, leaving Kevin to stand there, looking at this guy like an idiot.

Kevin took a large gulp, and prayed to God that his voice wouldn't quiver and rise up. He had followed every law in the bible, and was even abstaining from sex. God owed him favors.

Kevin cleared his throat. "Between the nose ring or the lip ring." He squeaked out. And thanks God. Thanks for nothing.

The guy laughed a little. It sounded a little like a mouse, and Kevin grew a smile. Mice were adorable. Mice weren't axe murderers.

Unless.

Unless they killed other mice for their cheese. Kevin wasn't sure about that. He'd have to google it later, when he was probably holding ice against his face.

"So, did you get triple dog dared down at the Sock Hop?" The guy asked him, that smirk still on his face.

Kevin went to tell him he wasn't at a sock hop, when he stopped entirely. "You're making fun of me."

The guy still smiled, not trying to hide it because he was rude. And Kevin would never do that to someone. He wouldn't be rude to their face.

"Of course not, Skip."

Kevin made a face. "My name's not Skip. It's Kev."

The guy laughed, and Kevin totally had a comeback to that, but that's when The Jerry came back into the Parlour.

"Hey, Jonas, it's time to head back to the hotel seeing as your not getting a tattoo or anything."

Kevin gritted his teeth. "It's Kev," he pointed out, looking at The Jerry with the biggest puppy god eyes he could conjour. He hoped The Jerry had a heart. He would lose all of his street cred for this.

The Jerry rolled his eyes. "Whatever you say, Kev," Kevin went to follow him when the guy next to him's eyes opened a little wider.

He choked out a laugh. "Holy shit. Kev. Jonas. You're a Jonas Brother. Kevin."

Kevin shifted in his shoes, which he was buying new ones of those too. Kev finally reemerged and he narrowed his eyes.

"No, it's Kev," and he stalked out of the shop.

The walk back to the hotel wasn't that bad and when he went back to the hotel room everything was fine with Nick and Joe.

Joe looked at Kevin's face and smiled a little before turning back to the tv.

"Nice piercing and or tattoo." Joe cackled.

Kevin clenched down his teeth. "Joe, you. You suck," and he was strangely proud of himself. That was the biggest swear he's ever heard. This bad boy thing was going to be awesome, even without a lip ring or a skull tattoo.

\---

Google worked wonders, and so did online forums. Kevin had an entire list of what he could do to become a bad boy. It just called for a few things.

Tattoo/piercings, a motorcycle, swear a lot, wear a lot of black clothes, be fearless, uncaring, loud, reckless, promiscuous, sexy, and drink or do drugs.

Kevin was working on the swearing. The last time Joe got in his face he told him to piss off and Kev was almost eccstatic. Pretty soon he would say the big swear words, like whore. He wasn't sure how he could bring that in conversation, but he would.

It was about time he changed his entire look. The scarves and jeans were okay, but he felt he could expand on that. He could work in band t-shirts and tight black skinny jeans.

The motorcycle he would never use on tour, but maybe he could get a moped. Those things were badass. Kevin giggled. Badass was his new favorite word.

And sexy. Sexy Kevin could do. Or maybe not. But he would certainly do.

He IMed Nick on his phone to see if they were doing something that night.

[19:53] nickosaur: No, it's an off night. Entertain yourself or something.  
[19:54] nickosaur: And be bad ass with that sn? ahah  
[19:54] iminawhale: whatever. ur just jealous  
Kevin's screenname was the coolest thing in existence. Nick was just jealous because Kevin thought of it first.

And without the word play--was it word play if it was your last name?-- his name was still pretty sweet. It said he was in a _whale_. Pinnochio was in a whale, and he was pretty awesome.

And Marlin was in a whale too. He was pretty cool.

His nickname had merit. Merit to be epically awesome.

Kevin knew exactly what he was gonna do. The bottom of his list told him to get drunk or do drugs. Kevin was part of D.A.R.E. but he was not part of..whatever that for drinking was.

M.A.D.D.? Did Nancy Reagan say drinking was part of the Just Say No policy?

Whatever. Kevin was going to get drunk, without The Jerry.

Kevin looked out of the hotel room, and Joe was talking to The Jerry so this was his time to move. He ran down the corridor and felt his heart race as he sat against the wall waiting for The Jerry to come after him.

After Kevin was positive he was wasn't going to be pushed against the wall by The Jerry, he casually went into the elevator.

\---

Kevin woke up in a strange place. He expected a hotel, but he was in a bunk? Kevin rushed forward, and nailed his forehead into the bottom of the top bunk.

He looked down, and this was definitely _not_ his shirt. He rolled out of the bunk he was in, and he looked forward to see a living room with a tv with a couple of guys watching it.

Kevin's head hurt just a little, but he slowly got up and padded out to the living room and immediately noticed the guy from the tattoo shop.

He turned to Kevin and chuckled. "Morning, sunshine."

Then out of nowhere he had a sudden memory of the previous night.

_Kevin was at some sleazy bar, sipping a pink drink. He was alone, then suddenly the guy from the tattoo parlour sat next to him. He looked down at Kevin's drink and smiled._

_"Jesus Christ, that's what your drinking?"_

_Kevin held his drink closer to his chest to save it from the man's sneer. He didn't want his drink to feel bad about itself._

_Kevin mumbled a little bit. "Shuddup. It's a perfectly fine drink, aren't you George."_

_The guy laughed out loud with disbelieving eyes. "You. You named your drink George."_

_Kevin didn't think anything was wrong with that, he felt himself slump against the guy next to him._

_"God damn, Skippy," the guy mumbled._

_Kevin felt his head fall on the guy's shoulder. "'s not my name. It's Kev," he mumbled agasint his shoulder. He felt the guy's entire body shake with laughter._

_"Well, I'm, uh, Mike."_

_That certainly wasn't vague enough for Kevin._

_Kevin went to say something else to him, when he sat up straight, and spewed all over the front of his shirt._

_The guy laughed a little, "You fucking lightweight."_

Then Kevin was back in the tiny bus with three guys looking at him weird.

Kevin got drunk, and he woke up in this strange guy's, Mike's, bus. This was worse than teenage pregnanacy. He had sex with a dude, he met the previous day.

Kevin was a whore. There, he used it in a sentence.

The signs were all there. He could barely remember anything from last night, he was in a different shirt, and he woke up in a strange place. Kevin had sex with Mike.

Kevin groaned, and he looke at Mike. "Can I. Can I talk to you please?"

Mike turned to look at the guy next to him, tattoos everywhere on his body, and just shrugged, following Kevin back to where the bunks were.

Kevin bit his lip, and just started mumbling excuses. Kevin just kept talking and talking, everything sounding more and more like a random babble.

At one point, as Mike was trying to keep in his laughing, he had to stop Kevin.

"Hold up, kid. You think we had _sex_ last night when you were drunk?"

Kevin nodded. "Didn't we?"

Mike laughed, harsh and short. "No. You were asleep most of the night. You spewed all over your shirt, so I gave you mine, and I tried to take you to the hotel but you mumbled something about Jerry? So I just took you here and you crashed on the spot."

Kevin felt relieved and sighed. Mike started laughing again. "Me, have sex with you? You're pretty funny, kid." Kevin's relief quickly sank into anger.

Why was it so funny that Mike would sleep with Kevin? Kevin was attractive, and he had this bad boy thing going for him. Mike would be luckly to sleep with him.

He didn't think it was a good thing to tell him, but Kev did.

"You'd be lucky to sleep with me," he told Mike. Mike froze and Kevin silently cheered himself on.

Then Mike eyes shifted and he took a step closer to Kevin. Entirely two steps too close to Kevin, in Kevin's opinion. Kevin backed up into the bunks, and Mike took another step.

Kevin felt his adam's apple bob violently, and he was really hoping his skin hadn't paled like a ghost. That would be embarrassing.

Mike looked in Kevin's eyes, not making another move to get closer to him. "You sure?"

Kevin gulped and licked his lips, wanting to hit himself in the face for it because that was pretty much begging Mike to rape him or something. "No," he stuttered out.

Mike smirked at him and backed up away from Kevin. "Come on, let's get you back to your brothers. Your phone's been freaking out for the last two hours."

Kevin nodded. "Do you want your shirt back?" He asked Mike. He wasn't going to give it back either way. He didn't know if Mike knew this, but Mike just looked him up and down quickly with the same uninterested gaze.

"No."

He turned away, and Kevin wanted to stick his tongue out, but that was immature. But he puffed his chest out and mumbled "Good." to no one in particular.

\---

Kevin ignored both Joe and Nick's questions when he walked through the door. And he was blatantly ignoring The Jerry's glare as he started packing his stuff up.

Nick couldn't be deterred. He sat next to Kevin's bed, with his hip cocked. "When I said entertain yourself, I didn't mean take it so literally."

Kevin ignored him, and Kev was silently cheering him on. He was doing a real good job. That was part of the whole thing, act disinterested about everything.

Joe was standing next to Nick in the next instant.

"Where were you?"

Kevin shrugged. Shrugging was good. "None of your damn business."

Time stopped for a minute. Both Nick and Joe's jaw's dropped, The Jerry's tv show muted for a second and Kevin jumped up and down.

"That was awesome. I just said 'damn'. Did you guys hear me?"

He could hear Kev mock him from inside his head. He didn't like mocking Kev. He liked Kev cheering him on.

Joe made a noise and left the scene to join Jerry on the couch watching the tv show.

Nick just looked at him. "Yeah, that was so bad boy-esque, Kev," Nick said in his you-should-know-I'm-kidding-by-my-eyebrows voice. "Maybe next time, you'll do something really crazy, like I don't know, sleep til noon!"

Kevin stopped smiling at his brother. Even, if he did use his new nickname.

He didn't want to use the 'you're just jealous' reply again so he just raised his eyebrows and said "Maybe I will."

Nick put his head in his hands, and win.

\---

It was two days later when they had the welcome home party at their house. It was over already, but at the start of the party there were around roughly thirty balloons.

Now there were two left.

Kevin was laughing on the ground in Mike's t-shirt and new black skinny jeans. Joe was on the ground next to him, laughing but Nick was standing there. Looking disapproving.

Like he was the oldest brother. He was always serious and it was just plain weird.

Take a load off and get high on helium like everyone else.

Kevin took a giant gulp of air, and looked at Nick. "Why are you so serious, Nick?" Kevin asked in a squeaky voice. Joe laughed and tried to reach for the balloon. Kevin passed it over carefully, trying his best not to waste any helium.

Joe took a breath. "I know, right? Kev, Kev. We are totally buzzed right now," Joe giggled.

Kevin laughed right back at him. "Oh, we are. Helium is the best drug ever."

Nick sighed, long and drawn out. "Helium is not a drug."

Kevin looked up at him, and he felt his funny voice disappearing fast. "It totally is."

Joe nodded and passed over the balloon. "Then, let me guess, pretty soon you're going to say Oregano isn't a drug."

Kevin took a hit and looked at Joe. "Oregano isn't a drug."

Joe looked down at Kevin and shook his head sadly. "You're turning into another one of Nick. I don't know who you are anymore, Kevin."

Kevin pouted. He looked up at Nick with his pouty lips, but Nick wasn't budging. "This is all your fault, you buzz kill."

Nick's eyes bulged out of his eye sockets and wanted to scream, Kevin could tell.

Kevin turned to look at Joe, the fun brother. "You know, I always thought oregano was just a spice."

Joe waved his index finger in Kevin's face, his voice was still high and squeaky. Joe's voice always lasted longer, it was unfair. He was oldest.

"That's what they want you to think."

Nick waved his arms in the air. "I'm done. You guys do as many household items as you want. You're still morons though."

Joe giggled. Kevin just shrugged as Nick walked away. More helium and oregano for Kevin.

\---

It was a week later and Kevin wasn't sure how he got there. He was in a Walmart parking lot, knocking on the bus door.

The door opened, and luckily it was Mike because he wasn't sure what he'd do if it was one of his other friends.

Mike looked a little tired, but Kevin tossed that to the side. This was not the time for Kevin to notice Mike's straggly facial appearences.

Straggly?

Oh Jesus.

"Are you stalking me?" Kevin asked, because that was the entire reason he came to the bus anyway.

Mike raised his eyebrow a little, still looking sleepy. There wasn't a smirk on his face and that was just weird. "You're the one standing outside of my bus," Mike pointed out.

Right. That was a very good point. But Kevin had an even better--

"You're also wearing my t-shirt," Mike interrupted his thoughts.

Kevin looked down and that was a little on the creepy side of things. He was outside of Mike's bus, what did Mike even do, wearing the shirt he borrowed from him.

Stole, borrowed, he wasn't sure the term for it.

Kevin took a breath. "I know this looks bad, but my point was, I _live_ here, so I think that makes you a better canidate for stalking."

Even though that didn't because Kevin was wearing one of his shirts. Jesus, Kevin was kind of creepy.

Mike laughed though. "Have you ever heard of touring? Nothing special, Skippy."

Kevin blanched. "Why do you continue to use that nickname?"

Mike shrugged, and why couldn't Kevin be more like Mike? He could lose his disney status within a set time frame if he could just act like that.

Kevin kind of figured he wouldn't get an answer to that. He wanted to keep some of his dignity in tact though.

"I didn't know. You toured I mean. I thought you were just a bunch of dudes in a bus."

Mike laughed, and he didn't seem as rigid as he was before. Less axe-murderer and more normal-guy.

Mike opened the door a little wider. "You have to come in now, and tell that to Bill. He'd get a kick out of it."

As long as he got a kick out of it, not a kick out of Kevin, Kevin was game. Kevin stepped into the bus and surprisingly everyone was up.

There was more people than he originally thought there'd be. There was the guy with tattoos, a guy that was too tall for words, a guy with a hat on and a guy who was sitting cross legged and texting on his phone.

Mike stood next to Kevin. "Here, let me introduce you to the guys," Kevin was only a little scared.

\---

The guys were all pretty nice, and Kevin didn't really want to leave, when it got closer and closer to their show.

Mike and him stood outside the bus. Mike was smoking a cigarrette while Kevin just stood there and watched. Most people looked nasty when they were smoking, but Mike made it look good. Kevin wanted to smoke, but he didn't because he knew he wouldn't make it look as good as Mike made it.

"So, we have a show tonight," Mike said.

Kevin nodded. "I know. That's why I have to go, remember?"

Mike shrugged. "Nah, maybe Bill's annoyed with you and he wants you to leave," he said, a sly smirk on his face.

Kevin shrugged too. "I really don't think so. He pretty much begged me to hide in Sisky's bass case."

Mike smiled at that, an actual genuine smile rather than a smirk. "Yeah."

He looked at Kevin, and Kevin couldn't find it in him to look away. It was like this moment, and then Mike looked away to drop his butt and stomp it out with his foot.

"You could go, you know."

Mike looked at him again, and Kevin was rendered speechless by the look in Mike's face. It took him a minute to process the words. "The c-concert?"

Mike shrugged, and Kevin guessed that's where they were back to. Mike generally just not caring while Kevin made an ass out of himself. "Yeah, you could chill backstage."

Kevin bit his lip for a minute. If he stood backstage for Mike, what did that make him? What if he was spotted? What if Mike was spotted with him and repsect was lost for him?

"Do you think that's a good idea? I mean, what about your reputation."

Mike stood in front of Kevin, boxing him into the bus, his arms barricading Kevin. Kevin could smell the nicotine still on his breath.

"Jonas, I'm not the one who has to worry about my reputation."

They weren't even touching, but everywhere Kevin felt fire on his skin. The answer was easily yes.

\---

The show was pretty good. Not, that Kevin's ever been to a rock concert like that. The Academy whatever they were wasn't like a Jonas concert at all.

It seemed a lot more suggestive, for which Kevin was thankful. If Joe was that suggestive to Nick that would be so weird.

Mike was sweaty when they got offstage and he slung his arm around Kevin's shoulders and Kevin tried to think that it was gross because on Mike it was not. But on Kevin, it was kind of gross because, well, it wasn't his sweat.

"You did pretty good," Kevin whispered as Mike led them...somewhere. He concluded it was a dressing room, which was a relief and a letdown all at the same time.

Mike let go of him and walked to the other side of the room. "So, you didn't get blacklisted or anything did you?" and he was taking his shirt off.

Kevin looked at him, and if his thoughts were out loud he would lose his disney status quicker than any tattoo. Mike was sweaty, shirtless, and just generally sexy.

"B-blacklisted?" Kevin didn't like his squeaky voice most of the time, and certainly this time.

Mike looked back to him. "You know, a Jonas going to a rock concert?"

Kevin shrugged. "I'm not the most interesting Jonas anyway."

Mike shot him a look but he didn't say anything on it. He just put on another shirt, and Kevin willed himself not to act like a complete and total ass on the way.

Mike looked at him, a hard, unreadable look. But most of Mike's looks were unreadable so that wasn't anything new. "So, you never did tell me why you were trying to get a piercing that day. Or drinking pink martini's the next day, for that matter."

Kevin didn't blush. And Kevin was a liar.

Mike was close to him and Kevin wanted him to be on him. Just a constant pressure to tell Kevin he was not making him up.

"I wanted to become more badass, you know lose my disney status. It was stupid because I pretty much suck at being a bad boy."

Mike looked at him, all serious. Then it seemed to click somewhere and the smile was back on his face. "You? A bad boy? Don't make me piss myself, Jonas."

Kevin bit his lip, and he knew it was stupid. Mike wasn't necessarily mocking him, but he wasn't taking him seriously either. Not that he expected him to. He didn't even know the guy.

This thing, hanging out, or whatever was going to end when Mike left town, and he could continue his quest to become a bad boy.

\---

Then of course Kevin had to give Mike his phone number and Mike actually called and that really messed that strangers that never speak again plan that Kevin had.

But, every time Mike texted him, Kevin didn't really care.

Kevin's plans sucked either way.

\---

Kevin walked out of his room, for what seemed like weeks but nothing really had changed. Joe was also on his phone somehwere and Nick was doing the crossword puzzle in the newspaper.

Well, okay, maybe it wasn't the same. Somehow Nick had aged apparetnly twenty years in the course of a week.

Or two. Kevin wasn't counting. He just knew he was kind of broke from having Frankie ordering pizza for him.

Frankie charged interest.

"So, why are you still wearing the black if you already nailed the boyfriend?" Nick asked, not looking up from the crossword puzzle.

Kevin choked on the very air he breathed in because what? Awkward question of the year goes to Nick Jonas.

"N-nailed?" Kevin asked.

Nick raised his face from the paper for one second. "I didn't mean literally," before raising his left pointer finger in triumph and scribbling something down on the newspaper. "I just meant why the dark colors after you've got the boyfriend."

Kevin laughed nervously. "I. I don't have a. You think Mike's my boyfriend? That's funny. You don't think it's weird?"

Nick shrugged. "You trying to be a bad boy for a boyfriend is a weird tactic. Most people just flirt and whatnot. But whatever. Who am I to judge?"

Kevin scratched his head and joined Nick at the kitchen table. He wasn't sure if he was scratching because he was confused or because of his lack of showering skills.

Kevin froze. His confusion for sure.

"That's not why I was trying to change," he stumbled out, sounding a bit defensive.

Nick looked up and raised an eyebrow. "Isn't it?"

The words hit Kevin and no. Just no. "No. I did it to lose my disney status."

Nick still stared at him, making Kevin squirm in his seat. "You sure about that?"

Kevin hesitated but decided to nod his head yes. Nick just shrugged and Kevin watched him fill the newspaper out. Once he finished the last word Kevin asked him what his time was.

Nick looked over to the microwave and banged his fist on the table. "Eleven minutes."

Kevin shrugged. That was better than any time he would get. He usually gave up after seven minutes anyway. There was better use to his time.

Nick looked away then back at Kevin. "You never let Disney define you, anyway. You need to give yourself more credit."

Nick sounded strangely like Mike and that was weird on both parts.

\---  
"Um." Kevin answered the door and Mike was standing outside of it holding two plane tickets.

Kevin didn't really know what to say about it all. Mike at his house, with plane tickets; just everything.

"They're plane tickets," Mike pointed out.

Kevin nodded. He knew what they were. "What are they for?"

Mike smiled and yanked Kevin out of the doorframe. "I'm gonna de-disneyfy you."

\---

When Mike and Kevin finally landed in Chicago and made it to Angels and Kings Kevin was already to go home. Go back on that plane and never look back.

Within the first couple minutes of arriving, Carden plus guest, he got molested by the owner. Pete or something. He felt bad about not knowing all of Mike's friends.

The entire club seemed to be filled with them. Mike and Kevin went to the bar first and Mike ordered something on the rocks. Something strong, he just wasn't sure what. Kevin went to order a martini before Mike sent him a look.

"Uh, I guess I'll take a rum and coke?" he asked Mike. Mike thought on it and nodded to the bartender.

Mike and Kevin took their drinks and sat with all fo Mike's friends, who were hilarious. Kevin recognized some of them, he's not sure where, but probably on MTV or something.

It seemed all of Mike's friends were band guys. Which was pretty cool. Most of Kevin's friends were..family friends or disney affiliates.

Then Kevin just realized how lame that sounded. He downed the rest of his drink and Mike sent him a look before he took a sip of his own.

Kevin went up to get another drink, but Sisky offered to get it for him. Mike smiled at Sisky and when he came back Kevin's drink tasted a lot more like coke and a lot less like rum.

They talked and talked, and Mike's friends were pretty awesome. He couldn't deny that. He could see himself maybe talking to some of them.

Beckett walked over to their group for a moment to molest Kevin for a second before leaving again.

Eventually the group kind of diminshed and it was just the two of them at the large ass table.

Mike had his hand on Kevin's face, and Kevin froze. Mike grabbed his chin and kissed him. Square on _the mouth_.

Kevin let Mike kiss his mouth, tongue swiping on Kevin's bottom lip before Mike's lips weren't on his anymore.

Kevin slowly opened his eyes to see Mike smiling. "What?" He asked, laughing a little.

Mike looked around. "Damn. No Mickey Mouse. I guess you're not dethroned from the castle yet."

Kevin smiled and leaned into Mike. Because he was mocking him for sure.

Kevin bit his lip and looked at Mike. "So, I still have a disney status. Damn. That was the only reason I was interested."

Mike's smile grew a little bigger.

"Well, Jonas, I guess we're going to have to try harder to get you taken out of Disney's affections."

Kevin nodded. "I guess we will."

And his Disney status wasn't that important to him anymore. But Mike and him tried to ruin his status all night.

_fin_

 

 


End file.
